intothewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Grail Weapons
Note Due to the large number of Grail weapons I have not made pages for each weapon individually, as that would make browsing something of a challenge. If and when I complete a 3d model for a weapon I will give it a page, and link it here. Hand guns MX-15 Originally designed for use against shades and other large waste creatures the enormously powerful Death's Hand revolver has gained a plethora of roles that it's designer could not have envisioned. Certain assault jumper units use it as a light direct fire artillery weapon when loaded with high explosive rounds. It's stopping power has made it popular with hunters and mercenaries. Due to its great weight and size most users find it an unwieldy side arm, though several elite military units have made it the standard handgun. Instantly recognizable as Grail made it has had substantial export sales, despite the difficulty of acquiring ammunition. It is one of the few weapons that can take Ember cartridges, and its cylinder is specially shielded to reduce the effects on the user. A semi-automatic replacement is in development, though difficulties in designing a receiver and slide assembly substantial enough has caused major delays and the MX-15 will likely remain in use for many years to come. SAP-4 The SAP-4 pistol was designed to be a compact emergency weapon for front line infatry, and remains the standard issue side arm for the Grail military. It has a 20 round magazine due to its compact round, and boasts excellent accuracy, though it does have an intolerance for dirt. The 4x20 round has good penetration power, but its wound ballistics are poor and it takes multiple shots to down most opponents. The specialist version can fire 3 round bursts and can fit a 39 round extended magazine. It is likely to remain in service for some time, as there is no new handgun cartridge in production. MP-4 MP-4 machine pistol is of basic design, a boxy weapon with a magazine inserted into the handgrip and a folding metal stock. It does provide greater firepower compared to the SAP-4, as it is issued with a fifty round box magazine and can fire fully automatic at 900 rounds per minute. The high rate of fire comes at the cost of reliability and low durability. It is most popular with Assault Jumpers as it can easily be fired one hand, allowing them to fire on targets while still in the air. A great number of these weapons have been sold to the Falcon's Reach military, as well as criminal groups and rebels. Rifles AMW-14 The AMW-14 anti-material rifle is the longest range man portable rifle ever constructed. With proper optics and weather conditions a skilled sniper can engage a man sized target up to one and a half miles away, and large targets and groups out to three miles. It was originally designed as a infantry portable heavy machine gun, but suffered a severe overheating problem and its small magazines proved useless for sustained fire. While light enough to be fired from the shoulder the vicious recoil required single shots or two round bursts. The failed machine gun was quickly modified by reducing the internal tolerances, improving the barrel, and adding mounts for optics. This produced the AWM-14, a deadly long range sniper rifle capable of penetrating the armored glass of most sandships, and blowing the limbs off Shades. A modified version, the AMW-14AJ was designed for assault jumper units. The gas regulator and bolt were modified to allow fully automatic fire with certain low power cartridges. This reduced the overheating problem, and enabled accurate fully automatic fire from the shoulder. A full power round will cause the bolt to recoil to a lever, which prevents another round from being fired. The specially made "automatic" round does not have enough power to activate the locking system. Due to its versatility the AJ variant has become the standard version, and earlier weapons were converted over. The expensive production and enormous destructive potential has made its export illegal, though some very well connected arms dealers have a for sale for exorbitant prices. It has the ability to mount a variable scope with magnification up to x30 for extended range combat, thermal imaging, low light, and high quality iron sights. DAC-15 DAC-15 is chambered in the same caliber as the MX-15 and acts as the standard issue fire arm for special activities units. It utilizes a simple, if massively constructed, bolt action system, and can be effective out to five hundred yards, at which point the bullet loses stability and begins to tumble in flight. Within its effective range it is very potent, the short, fat bullet has excellent wound ballistics, and drops all but the toughest oppents with one shot. A multitude of variants exist, all designed for special missions. The for example DAC-15-25 has muzzle hooks for the attachment of 25mm rifle grenades or similar munitions. While the SAC-15 has a large integrated suppressor for covert raids, assassinations, or tunnel clearing. A semi-automatic version has been released to a select special activities units for combat testing, though it is rumored to have severe reliability issues. IR-8 The most commonly exported Grail weapon the Infantry Rifle 8 is a rather basic lever action rifle with a ten round tube magazine. It served as the standard issue infantry weapon for over thirty years before being replaced with the more powerful and accurate IBR-8.5. Due to the tube magazine it can only use round tip bullets, limiting it's performance in most regards. The action is very smooth and remarkably resistant to dirt which makes it very popular with hunters as it almost never fails. An enormous number of these weapons have been sold to Falcon's Reach, and are mostly supplied to cavalry, as many officers worry that infantry would quickly waste their ammunition to little effect. Several rebel groups have made it their weapon of choice and one group has made it part of their flag. PR-8.5 The PR-8.5 remains the weapon of choice for most snipers who do not have access to an AWM-14. A simple, but very well made bolt action, combined with a free floating barrel, fully adjustable stock, and precision optics make it an extremely accurate rifle. With marksmen ammunition it is effective up to 1500 yards, and remains highly potent throughout the entirety of its range. It is much lighter than the AWM-14, and is popular with long range patrol units, assault jumpers, and motorized infantry. Some scout vanguard operators use this weapon because it's low weight allows additional ammunition and equipment to be carried. IBR-8.5 IBR-8.5 remains the standard Grail infantry weapon, a rather bizarre looking rifle, it feeds from an internal twenty round rotary magazine, and it's short recoil operated semi-automatic action provides excellent accuracy and rate of fire. It has very high quality iron sights, though most are equipped with a low powered optic to improve mid range accuracy. A sniper version exists, though it is less popular than the PR-8.5 It's primary issue is the internal magazine has to be loaded with five or ten round stripper clips, which makes rapid reloading a challenge. Despite this the rifle is extremely dangerous, and a rifle squad armed with these weapons can effectively combat any threat they encounter. Automatics HMW-14 HMW-14 "Broom" is an old weapon, one of the first automatic firearms to be developed, but it remains the standard mounted heavy automatic. Used on everything from single mounts on motorcycle side cars, to buzzsaw like octuple mounts on sandships and heavy airships. It has proved it's worth against nearly any foe that ever strays into the sights. A few shots will make a shade a pile of gravel and dust, a long burst will turn a hellhound pack into worm food. It's only major flaw is the large muzzle flash, and operators are suggested to wear tinted goggles during extended use. CCA-4 Issued only to heavy assault teams the CCA-4 (close contact automatic) is designed to be the fired while on the move, and has a very short stock and extremely rudimentary sights. It makes up for this with the extremely high rate of fire of 1200 rpm, almost no recoil, and a 150 round helical magazine. Because of the large magazine it is a relatively heavy weapon, and poorly balanced. The high rate of fire makes it highly effective against soft and lightly armored targets, and is extremely intimidating against infantry, particularly due to the screeching sound that has been compared to a banshee it makes when fired in long bursts. ISW-8.5 ISW-8.5 Acts as the standard light machine gun for infantry units. It is a twin barreled weapon, with two firing modes. "Assault" where the barrels fire in rapid succession, effectively doubling the rate of fire, and "Sustained" where one barrel empties it's magazine before the other begins firing, allow time for the previous barrel to cool. The twin 30 round magazines extend from the sides of the weapon, giving it the appearance of wings. Spent brass is ejected downward and forward, preventing the operator from being showered with empty casing. Most mount a simple folding bipod, though a tripod cam be mounted for defensive work, and special seventy round drums can be attached to increase ammunition capacity. The biggest complaint against the weapon is its bulk, weight, and poor balance. The AJ version has a single barrel, which substantially decreases weight, as well as fire power. HISW-8.5 The HISW-8.5 belt fed GMP is primarily a defensive weapon due to its bulk. It is essentially a miniaturized HMW-14 with a shoulder stock, though it has a very high rate of fire and can be broken down for transport. It is commonly mounted on sandships as an emergency weapon in case of boarding, as well as airships to provide a little more fire power. Several small modifications have been made to improve its sustained fire ability. The barrel is finned, and is attached to the breach with an interrupted screw which enables rapid removal of overheated barrels. The muzzle flash is highly noticeable, and the horrendous shredding noise it makes when fired is unique, enabling rapid identification. The ease of identification does put the crew in greater danger of counter fire, and operators are instructed to move around as much as possible during combat. The characteristic shredding noise is very unnerving to hostile forces, and combined with the high rate of fire easily suppresses infantry. IAW-8.5 The IAW-8.5S is the Grail response to Rojyan submachine guns. While the 8.5 short cartridge is less powerful than its longer counter part it is substantially superior to the pistol cartridges used in submachine guns. Better known as the "Storm rifle" the IAW is inferior to a full power rifle at distance, and is more difficult to control when compared to a SMG, but it's versatility more than makes up for its failings. In live target tests the the 8.5 short demonstrated seventy percent better stopping power compared to the Rojyan 7.62x35 and seventy five percent better compared to the 4x20 cartridge. Compared to the 8.5 long it produced forty percent less recoil at the cost of twenty percent stopping power and thirty percent less range. Several dozen of these rifles have been given to special activities units for combat evaluation. Soldiers report that it is reasonably accurate when fired in short bursts, though rapidly firing the entire magazine can produce so much heat that wooden handguards smoke and plastic handguards melt. A new version with a modified bolt that pumps air into the chamber as it reciprocates has shown to reduce the overheating issue, but increases dirt ingress. It is a generalist rifle and not particularly good at one thing, but is highly capable in any role other than sustained fire and sniping. Due to its versatility it will likely become a the new standard issue infantry weapon, and several weapon factories are being converted to produce it. Shotguns CCAW-8 (Close contact assault weapon) a large semi-automatic shotgun. Compared to the pump action CCW-8, it has a fifteen round detachable box magazine, enabling a greater volume of fire and more rapid reloading than the five shell tube of the CCW. A simple modification can enable fully automatic fire. It is commonly issued to heavy assault units, as well as point men in mechanized infantry units. It has become popular with riot breaker teams when loaded with sand slugs and other less-lethal ammunition, as it can rapidly suppress a charge or disperse small crowds. A compact version with a shorter barrel and folding stock is being produced for assault jumper and tunnel clearing teams. Infantry heavy weapons RG-45 Designed to provide infantryman with a certain level of self support, the RG-45 rifle grenade has become a critical part of the Grail armory. While not as powerful as a hand grenade, a rifle grenade is much longer ranged, and can be used to provide light indirect fire. Specialized rounds can damage armored vehicles, or deploy military gasses. Most Grail infantry rifles have the muzzle lug necessary to launch the grenades, except for the IAW-8.5S, because the gas powered action does not produce enough muzzle pressure to launch the grenade. Certain types of bayonets, especially the glaive and cleaver styles, prevent the attachment of the grenades. CF-72 The CF-72 combat flare launcher is a reloadable rocket launcher designed to be fired from the shoulder. It fires a HEAT-FRAG duel purpose warhead that is effective against most targets. It is not very accurate however, and produces massive, easy to spot back blast. It can also fire incendiary, gas rockets, which make it a versatile infantry heavy weapon for medium range combat. HR-25 The HR-25 sniper system was designed to allow sandships to dispose of long range threats without using the main guns. It is a simple bolt action system, and chambered in the same caliber as the AC-25, which gives it excellent range and stopping power, though it is not incredibly accurate at ranges greater than 2 miles, use of HE-Frag ammunition does compensate for this however. The basic version has an adjustable x40 optic and a flexible pedestal mount and is attached to airships and sandships. Two infantry versions exist, the first is designed for use in the wastes, and has skis equipped to allow it to be towed by an infantryman equipment with a type 5 harness. The skis force it to be used in the prone position, as it is too heavy to be fired from the shoulder, it mounts a fixed x15 lightweight optic. The second version is designed to be used non-waste conditions and is broken down into four infantry portable units. The barrel, the scope, the action and stock, and the tripod. For infantry units it serves more as a light direct fire weapon or a long range anti-vehicle weapon, and is effective against all but the heaviest of armored vehicles. Vehicle weapons AC-25 The AC-25 automatic cannon is strapped to almost any vehicle that can mount it. Dozens are mounted on small sandships, nearly a hundred on the Wanderer's Pride, most airships have at least three, and twin AC-25s act as the primary weapon of "blindside" armored infantry transports. It has a low rate of fire, which prevents overheating and increases reliability. It works very well against soft targets such as infantry, cavalry, and most waste creatures when loaded with high explosive rounds. Loaded with HVAP ammunition it can chew through all but the heaviest of vehicles, and Ember shells are rumored to be able to penetrate the armor of certain flanking class sandships. HAC-75 The HAC-75 "Obliteration" is the largest automatic weapon in existence, a gas operated 75 milimeter cannon firing from a five or ten round magazine. Much like the AC-25 it is mounted on a wide variety of vehicles. They act as the primary weapons on flanking class sandships, and secondary weapons on other types. It is mounted on mobile artillery vehicles in twin mounts, and individually on armored assault vehicles. An experienced crew and fire 50 rounds per minute sustained including reload time. It is less than effective against enemy armor, as it was designed to provide indirect fire, and the gas system steals a large amount of pressure. The use of HEAT shells mostly solves this problem, though HEAT shells are substantially more expensive. Due to its high rate of fire it is often used as an air defense weapon when loaded with flak shells, though the low muzzle velocity hurts it's range and it can not engage high flying targets. Sandship mounts are equipped with hydraulic speed loading systems that boost the sustained fire rate to 150 rpm. RAW-125 The RAW-125 "Burning Rain" multiple rocket launch system can cover a massive area with munitions. At its core is the TR-125 tactical rocket, which has a twenty mile range. The rockets are unguided so dispersal is somewhat random, but the sheer number of rockets easily makes up for the lack of accuracy. The standard ship mounted launch pack contains fifty rockets which can be fired individually, in bursts, or simultaneously. The most common warhead is high explosive fragmentary, and can be equipped with a nose probe to cause the charge to detonate five feet above the ground, increasing the effect of the fragments, though the additional weight reduces the rockets range. Due to the reduced force the warhead is subjected to compared to tube artillery allows the deployment of specialist rounds. The most common is the gas canister, which can accept any military gas, from nerve toxins and corrosive agents, to irritant and sleeping agents. During the battle of Agnorak several thousand gas rockets were fired to thin out waste creatures within the city. Other specialized rounds include thermobaric, napalm, propaganda leaflets, and flak rounds. A 30 round launch pack is mounted on a modified UT-2, and can be suspended below airships. The suspension system prevents the rocket exhaust from damaging the vessel. RAW-125 flak rockets make up the primary heavy air defense system for Agnorak and the shipyard, as a ten round burst provides the same coverage as thirty SC-100s loaded with flak. SC-100 The SC-100 dual purpose cannon has a very high muzzle velocity for a sandship cannon as it was designed to be used against other sandship during the Caravanner Civil war. The high muzzle velocity makes it much less suited to infantry support as it cannot be used for indirect fire. Similarly to the Rojyan 85mm gun it is also used as a heavy anti air weapon, though the flak shell fuses are somewhat unreliable and often do not detonate at the proper altitude due to the force of acceleration An improved version is under development equipped with a hydraulic loading system that would greatly increase rate of fire. Ultra heavy weapons = Ranging from 8 inch cannons on Hope class leadships, the the monstrous 18 inch weapons of the Wanderer's Pride the sandship cannons are generally similar in design, just different in size. These long guns are the primary weapons of the Grail fleet, and their use in a combat zone immediately overshadows all other artillery weapons. They normally fire high explosive shells, though to fight other sandships they use solid cored AP rounds. While the caliber has a major effect on the damage inflicted the effects are identical. The most commonly used shell is the high explosive round because it is generally enough to destroy any target. The pressure wave alone is enough to kill unprotected personnel and demolish certain structures. HE-FRAG shells are less commonly used as they lack the versatility of a purely high explosive round, but have a greater lethal radius against infantry. During tests the shell splinters of 8 and 12 inch rounds have shown to be useful against armor up to an inch thick, the 18 inch shell has not been tested, though the penetration ability is likely to be slightly higher. In addition to the conventional shells there are anti air shells which consist of several hundred steel rods in a thin casing with a explosive charge at their base. Once the shells reach the correct altitude the explosives in the base detonate, launching the rods outwards at high speed. For a 12 inch shell the pattern is similar to that of a shotgun blast, and everything within a 200 by 200 foot square will be struck by at least two rods. Due to the relatively small area of effect the shells are unlikely to be effective. Category:List of Weapons